open_source_objectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Opinion is Invalid/Credits
OPENING CREDITS Created by Hexagon Made by everyone CLOSING CREDITS HEAD WRITERS ADDITIONAL WRITERS RECOMMENDER OF GLOWING HEART BGGGAMING Deluxe CAST (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE) And Introducing... INTRO(REUSED) Sequencer, PVZ Productions, John Dubuc, Z Animations Studio, Diamondcup67, L E S B A I N T, Lezan, Eli101Gamer, Florence (Pirans), Abdinasir Abdullahi, Bum, PenGamer67, EvanFireHD, temonymous, Papiomike, WoahCentral, MegaboyeMC, minty/raine b, sicle, Blox9000, Epicbattler3, Shmoop, Key's Studio, TrueCore, The Blender Fiddler, Helicopty the Animator, LorenTzel, Mello, Plank, CastSuperSet, wolfolotl, Mandi Ryune, SolarEarwig, Bucket, Pepperoni Art, Alex Bord, CrayCray Animations, That Channel Called Brotube, ame, McOddzen, TheEpicJames, Jikkay, ThunderBlade Animations, (Mike) MegaAnimazing, Fluffy Bristle, cosmiicat, Fish, broomski, Josephics, AmygDalin, Space Witch, Sure, som1sezhi, Catbatified, Jaymarlee, Cheesy Hfj, Elenell, Meow, Echostrikes (and stuff), Ray!, Urie, thomasgamer4000, TardistheTardis, juice ecads, TopHatTheHat, Emmeh, Amor Boretto, Slingie, ConChillin', Flurry, drisp, Varin, YellowAngiru, AnAlem, Fland, peceon, ImDomYouFool, isaiah, Chorus Kids, Hydro The Coin, Derpadon, Potato SAK, TreeAnimations, Finest_, Patroned, Taylor Grodin, D. Casey Animations, BlueLight439, Salty Cube, Ari (FlyingCrabbu), Dygstrama, Imagine4, StaleBiscuit, EclipticAnimator, Punch-Holer, "TheDiamondCupcake", IceDoesThings, Books_Nook, Hyperjam, Eeveeyao, KR, TheEpicGamer, K12XD, Jaco, Cecil And Alexander's World/StrangelyUnknown, cook, JebbyBoyo, Rishilistic, sean_27, TropicalT, Kurt Raymundo, Grayson is fine, AleXendre, Blank Canvas, MD, Lpcarver, Gustaboy, king beeleth, ThePinkBunnyEmpire, FlowerLovesX, Tlbitz, Finch, TheChromaAnimator, thiccrick, Spartan Dash, Mintystarz UwU, Temmiemania, charmanderxerneas, kid, Jordan, countlessclippy, hal emmerichs, Witchy, king, cyndamations, Dat Salty Person, GoodieBag, brnzen, Insanimation Studios, JustTwi, Wuggle, Veo, NotReallyA_CardFan, Yellow Pancake, Atekuro95, SuperBibbleBro INTRO Poses OSO Logo Letters New Building Model The Blender Fiddler VOICE DIRECTOR LorenTzel AUDIO PREP Amor Boretto SCENE AUDIO (Mike) MegaAnimazing, AleXendre, Atekuro95, Braden Whiteside, Braden Whiteside, broomski, Fland, Fland, Fland, NgHoang12, rust_, Sequencer, Sequencer, som1sezhi, Spartan Dash, steppie, Taylor Grodin, Taylor Grodin, The Blender Fiddler, Urie, Varin, Yellow Pancake STORYBOARDS Fluffy Bristle, LorenTzel, mira, Fish, wolfolotl, SRFreeman42, Issachar Wilkes, eviscreate, Collision Master, Ecliptic Animator, Veo, ShortStone, bum, juice ecads, GuyGoon, MD, Yellow Pancake, Epicbattler3, PenGamer67, Urie, Sim Lee, Satomi Hinatsu ANIMATORS countlessclippy, countlessclippy, countlessclippy, ST4RZ, Catte Official, Sunny D, TopHatTheHat, Idi Animations, Rulse, FunnyBoy044, CurtisTRY, CurtisTRY, The Blender Fiddler, The Blender Fiddler, Eeveeyao, Eeveeyao, KR, Derpadon, sicle, sicle, MD, MD, MD, Dygstrama, Dygstrama, Dygstrama, Echostrikes (and stuff), Echostrikes (and stuff), Echostrikes (and stuff), Atekuro95, EvanFireHD, Helicopty the Animator, Science Pon Animations, sean_27, sean_27, sean_27, Jaymarlee, Jaymarlee, Jaymarlee, shinyblueglue, Simplearcticfoxes, CrayCrayAnimations, BendyApproved, ifaf17, ISBSP, ISBSP, DaLeafeonGamingZ, DaLeafeonGamingZ, D. Casey Animations, Tharzic, Tharzic, Tharzic, Booksketball, Booksketball, Timenzing, Timenzing, AStoneWeeg, Marsium, Marsium, Eli101Gamer, Eli101Gamer, PlayStationGamer ONE AND ONLY, PlayStationGamer ONE AND ONLY, PlayStationGamer ONE AND ONLY, Illegal, Butter Hamster, Butter Hamster, Butter Hamster, Butter Hamster, Butter Hamster, Patroned, Jurta, Jurta, WoahCentral, Lucas264, Connie / pikachukat, Connie / pikachukat, TreeAnimations, TreeAnimations, Katie Zone, Cactish, Veo , Veo, HTDmason, Test Tube Animations, JarOfJello, Kurt Raymundo, DigBio, Trip, Huitzi, broomski, broomski, Qwerty424242, Joe Art Maker, quack, Hyperjam, Nether Works Productions, Bouncy Table, Resident, Tlbitz, cartman7, Punch-holer, Legoboynj, Civvv, Stupid Animation, quisurai, ThePinkBunnyEmpire, brnzen, nova, Jack P, Farfoxx, RICEKRISPIES, Temmiemania, Temmiemania, IceDoesThings, XAVE, Sketch, Damian, Rival Race, Emery Mistler, FandrewDavid, MegaboyeMC, MePencil, bum, Pewners, guarana stylo, Coolcid Productions, Coolcid Productions, sakamoto, sakamoto, B, PapiShmo, Spartan Dash, Spartan Dash, TheChromaAnimator, Epicbattler3, Epicbattler3, Artiior, Urie, Urie, Urie, Urie, Urie, AnAlem, Ecapp, zemt, Warheadd, NTharpe Official, Tenshi A., WoopDooCreations, YellowAngiru, Papiomike, Papiomike, Flower_Mine, Flower_Mine, Oliver, Ivan Tomi, Aqua the Yoshi, Gustaboy, NotReallyA_CardFan, Kid, XanderDoesStuff, The Bird Gang, The Bird Gang, The Bird Gang, The Bird Gang, The Bird Gang, Flaming Strawberry, Flan The Man, That Channel Called Brotube, That Channel Called Brotube, TheGreatOrGood, YantheAniGamer, Entity, Fland, Fland, ShelldosRabbit, Henlono, Amor Boretto, CiderAmese, Laki_Beans, Laki_Beans, KinyACat, Andromeda, GalaxyPixies45, Lolelale, DOORSLAM, Tyler Ho Shing, Dexter The Phone Guy, Aidsie, Kindle, SuperLimeSlime, Zelo101, Baphomet, Derokinge, T.H.dude, Plugboy (Plug or Pixar), CrayMations, Tamingo, ceruglyphy, Jordan, The One, Abdul Draws, Blank Canvas, WavesofRed, AnimTheTree, Jazzycreatesart, minty/raine b, LorenTzel, Zullion, RickToons, FlowerLovesX, wolfolotl ILLUSTRATIONS TopHatTheHat, Cluelessly, cosmiicat, Punch-holer, Lpcarver, Vernoxis, Potato SAK, Books_Nook, Fluffy Bristle, Pepperoni Art BACKGROUNDS sicle, Josephics, flambé, MasterPad773, Dapper Volt!, Helicopty the Animator, Blank Canvas, Sakoya, mcfaucet, MD, Stelle-Parallax, Marsium, bum, Loelia, That Barf Bag, quisurai, BluePixel, Premium Bird Seed / Honey Crud, MePencil, juice ecads, carl, Green Epic Guy, catbatified, Jikkay, Flower_Mine, cook, The Bird Gang, Emmeh, MoeTheFrog, GopluXPoplu LETTERING BluePixel CLEAN-UP Yellow Pancake CREDITS Satomi Hinatsu EDITOR WoopDooCreations VOTE COUNTING Sequencer MUSIC THUMBNAIL Join us to make more Open Source Objects! Join the discord server at https://discord.gg/ySkmuJq. Category:Episode Credits